The New Duelist
by KittyTsuki
Summary: A new person has moved to Domino city and is going to Domino high. Some time during the story, the stranger might start liking one of the characters. Still writing. Next Chapter is up.
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. Except for the characters I made up.  
  
Prologue  
  
(Dreaming) We walked down the street together, As the sun went behind the hills. I wonder who this strange boy was. Blond hair, his eyes were shadowed, His skin was a pale cream colour. We approached my house. He said something in a street boyish accent, That seemed to make him blush. I smiled. I said good-bye, I walked into my house, Dropped down onto my bed, And fell asleep. Then, the alarm clock rang. 


	2. The Alarm Clock And Older Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters, except for the one's I made up.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The clock and  
  
Older brother problems  
  
"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" The alarm clock rang until Patherine pushed the button tiredly.  
  
Patherine Ishano (one of my made up characters) is a pretty strange girl. She has some kind of Esp., but doesn't seem likely to show it off. She can see and hear things that no regular human can. She has her own language, and is said that her people come from another planet. She has reddish brown hair, down to her waist, held up in pick tails by a certain hair clip her father gave her. Her bangs are just above her eyes. Patherine is a fourteen- year-old girl, who just moved to Domino city.  
  
Patherine turned the alarm clock to see what time it was.  
  
"AIYAH!" She screamed as she jumped out of bed. "I'm going to be late for school!" Now there she was, hopping around on one foot, trying to put on her pants with a toothbrush in her mouth. After she was done with that, she put up her hair and rushed down the stairs.  
  
"Honey, what's the rush?" Her mother asked smiling.  
  
"I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She practically yelled. Then she noticed her older brother, Alannon (another made up), trying to stifle a laugh. "And what's so funny, Alannon!" She asked him.  
  
"I turned your clock back an hour earlier!" Alannon replied, and burst out laughing.  
  
"Why you little.!" She started and chased after him.  
  
"Aaahhh!" He screamed, and ran up the stairs. Patherine ran after him. Once Alannon got up, he ran straight into his room. When Patherine got up, she tried Alannon's door. It was locked.  
  
"I'll get him sometime." She sighed. Then went into her room. While she was fixing her hair properly, she started fixing her clock using her esp. She then remembered about her dream. She started pondering this while getting her school stuff and going downstairs for breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, Patherine grabbed her jacket and lunch, and went out the door.  
  
"Bye Pathy!" Her called as she left, using Patherine's nickname, Pathy. "Have a good time at school!"  
  
"Bye mom! I will!" Pathy called in reply, though she did not know if she would.  
  
Pathy looks at her surrounding, trying to remember the way to Domino High. When she was about to cross the street, she spotted a game shop. I wonder what kind of cards they sell here? She thought to herself. So with that, she turned around and starts toward the Game Shop. I still have 50 minutes anyway. 


	3. The Game Shop and the First Day of Schoo...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The Game Shop and the  
  
First day of school  
  
Pathy goes into the game shop and looks at the collection of duel cards. Wow, she thought, I've never seen a shop with so many cards!  
  
"Hello," said a friendly voice at the counter, "How may I help you?"  
  
Pathy eyed the old man curiously. "I was just wondering if there have been any tournaments going on." She continued to look at the cards as she spoke.  
  
"No. Not yet at least." Now it was the old man's turn to eye her curiously. "I think I might know of a card that you might like." Then he started rummaging through a box behind the counter. After a time he came out from behind the counter. "Here," said the old man and gave her a card. "It's called the 'Dark Magician.' It should make your deck a bit better."  
  
"Um, thank you." Pathy said, taking the card. "How much will that be?" she asked when a wallet appeared out of nowhere into her hand.  
  
The shopkeeper looked at her hand with the wallet in it. "How..." He started but Patherine cut him off.  
  
"Esp." She whispered to him. "Don't tell."  
  
The shopkeeper nodded. Then asked, "What's your name?"  
  
Pathy looked at him. "Shadow Cat." She replied.  
  
He nodded again. "It's a pleasure to meet you Shadow Cat. I'm Solomon Motou."  
  
"The pleasure is mine." Shadow Cat replied. I think I will keep my real name secret until the time is right, she thought. "Now, how much will that be again?"  
  
"Hmm," he started typing stuff on the cashier. "$19.45."  
  
"Okay," Shadow Cat said and took some money out of her wallet. "Here."  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day." He said.  
  
Then there was a loud scream. "I'm gonna be late!" yelled a voice. A door slammed, feet sounded down the stairs. Then some boy about half my size came running into the kitchen. He then said a hurried good bye to his grampa and ran out the door.  
  
"That was my grandson." He said after the rush. "Oh! He forgot his uniform jacket again."  
  
"I'll take it to him." Shadow Cat offered.  
  
"Do you go to Domino High?" Solomon asked.  
  
"I'm new there. But I'm sure he might be in my class." She said, took the coat, and walked out.  
  
"Smell ya!" she said and walked to school.  
  
Shadow Cat entered her class right before the bell rang. Whew! She thought. That was close! She looked around her class for the boy she saw at the Game Shop. She finally caught sight of him. "Hey, um, excuse me?" She asked him while he was talking with his friends.  
  
"Hmm?" He turned around and saw his jacket in Shadow Cat's hands. "Hey, that's my jacket! How'd it come to your possession?" He asked.  
  
"Your grampa told me to give it to you when you left." She replied.  
  
"Oh! Thanks a lot!" He took the jacket and put it on. "By the way, my name is Yugi Motou. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm called Shadow Cat." She replied, eyeing the people Yugi was talking to.  
  
Yugi seemed to notice her looking at them. "These are my friends, Tea Gardener, Ryou Bakura, Mai Valentine, Tristen Taylor, and Joey Wheeler." He said, pointing at each one when he said their name.  
  
"Hey, your welcome to join our little gang here." Joey said, looking her over.  
  
  
  
This story might not be very good. It's only a first. Please review. 


	4. The odd observation

Note: Shadow Cat's thoughts will be shown like this. Kay?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oh, and there's also another member of our gang." Yugi added, then looks at Joey. "Do you know where Seto went?"  
  
"I don' know. Hey Mai! Do you remember?" Joey said looking at the blonde girl next to him.  
  
"No. Haven't seen him all morning." Mai looks at the door. "The teacher's coming. We better sit down."  
  
Everyone nodded. They all went to they're seats. Shadow Cat took a seat in the far corner. There was an empty seat next to her. I wonder who sits there? She thought.  
  
Then, she heard a whole lot of whispers from some of the girls in the classroom when some guy with blue eyes and brown hair. What's with that guy and girls? She asked herself. She then noticed that he was heading for the empty seat that was next to her. Oh no! Why does he have to sit there? She asked herself worriedly. She noticed that the guy was looking at her. Shadow Cat felt herself flush, and shadowed her face to hide it. After a short time, she looked up, and now she was looking into the guy's eyes. She noticed that his eyes had no life in them. She searched his eyes for any sign of feeling in them. She could find none. The guy seemed to notice that she was searching his eyes. He looked away, sat down and took out his notebook.  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba, if that's what your wondering." He said quietly, in a cold and harsh tone.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry; I'm called Shadow Cat. It's a pleasure to meet you." Shadow Cat replied, ignoring the coldness in his voice. She smiled. Then focused back onto the black board, where the teacher was writing some kind of ancient language. His eyes, she thought, remembering the blank look in them. They had no life in them. It's as if he were possessed by something. She then heard the teacher call her name.  
  
"Shadow Cat!" The teacher called.  
  
"Hmm?" Shadow Cat was snapped back into reality by her teacher's voice.  
  
"I want you to try and read this," The teacher said pointing at the thing he wrote. "Without looking into your book. And in the native tone if you have to."  
  
All of the students laughed, except for Yugi, Seto, and the rest of the gang. "She'll never be able to do that!" One of the students nearest to her whispered to the other student, giggling. Shadow Cat ignored them. She just simply stood up and started saying what it read on the board.  
  
"Very good, Shadow Cat!" The teacher said in surprise. "I never knew you could read hieroglyphs!"  
  
"I don't really like showing off, but my father was a scientist that studied these hieroglyphs. He taught me how to read them, but not in it's real language." Shadow Cat replied.  
  
"Thank you for reading it. Now class." the teacher went on blabbing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The bell finally rang for fourth period. All the students packed up and left. As for Shadow Cat, she left with Yugi and the gang. Seto was part of them. There's still something odd about him. She thought curiously.  
  
"Hey, Shadow Cat!" It was Tristen. "What do you have next?"  
  
Shadow Cat took out her schedule. "Um. math. You?"  
  
"Hey! We have math too!" It was Yugi who answered.  
  
"Okay, then what are we waiting for?!" Now it was Joey's turn to talk. "Let's GO!"  
  
So with that, the rest of the day went on. Shadow Cat was in all of the classes that the gang was in, but she constantly thought about Seto. Something's definitely wrong with him. She thought while eating lunch.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! This is the third Chapter! Please tell me what you think about it. ; ) 


End file.
